1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plant drainage system, especially the drainage of fluid from the bottom of a plant-containing vessel. More particularly it is concerned with drainage apparatus mounted on a pot so as to provide advantageous drainage of water away from a floor or deck where the pot is standing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plant pots come in a variety of sizes and shapes but typically have a hole or drainage portal in the bottom to allow for gravitational drainage of water, which may contain fertilizer, plant food or the like. While the drainage hole is designed to allow fluid to escape the pot, such a passive system creates several problems. Often the pot is standing on a saucer-like plate having an upstanding rim to catch and contain the water. The problem is that the drainage water stands in the plate until it evaporates, is pulled back in by capillary action, is manually removed or recycled into the topsoil of the plant.
Manual removal of the water sometimes does not occur as often as is desirable for any number of reasons, e.g. the plant owner may be absent for an extended period, may simply forget or the pot may be heavy or difficult to lift. The drainage water may therefore be left standing for a long period of time, which causes root rot, and is hygenically and esthetically undesirable. It will also be appreciated that standing water is generally detrimental for the floor, deck or other supporting surface.
Manual removal itself creates problems, since spillage sometimes occurs. Also the standing water can overfow the saucer if not removed for an extended period.
Further, it is evident that a system which eliminates the necessity for manual removal of water would be inherently desirable by reducing plant maintenance. What is needed is a plant drainage system which allows for drainage of water from the bottom of the plant so as to eliminate the water without the necessity of manual removal and to prevent the build up of standing water in undesirable areas.
One attempt to deal with the problem of standing water is a system where a reservoir of water is held below the pot with sufficient spatial communication between the pot and the reservoir. Water is drawn drawn back up into the plant soil by the capillary action of the root system. The problem with this alternative is that it is a passive system which doesn't adequately regulate the amount of moisture in the reservoir. In other words, if the system becomes saturated with water, the system will not effectively get rid of the excess water.
Another attempt is the use of a pump along with a moisture sensor in the soil, so that when the soil is sufficently dry, the pump is activated by the sensor, resulting in water being pumped back into the pot. The problem with this alternative is that it is an active system, requiring electronic and mechanical apparatus, additional expense, energy, maintenance, etc.